Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to e-learning environments in which network connections to external devices and networks are not present or not allowed. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure pertains to techniques for remotely training and examining employees in safety and social compliance measures required to be compliant with safety and social compliance codes in factories of countries where limited network infrastructure (e.g., access to Internet) may pose a problem.
Description of Related Art
E-learning (or eLearning) refers to use of electronic multi-media and information and communication technologies (ICT) in education. E-learning includes but is not limited to: computer-based training (CBT), computer aided instruction (CAI), web-based training (WBT), on-line education and virtual classrooms. E-learning system may be configured to deliver text, audio, video (both downloaded and streaming), presentations, images, animations, etc. E-learning techniques have evolved with the growth of computer based learning systems and the widespread availability of the Internet. Today, people can receive an entire college education without ever being present in a traditional class room environment (i.e., an environment with an in-person instructor). Certification and proctoring (or invigilation) of tests is largely implemented via remote testing locations. A remote testing location can provide a variety of tests and typically has a human administrator that checks a test takers legal identification to ensure integrity of the examination process. Users are required to schedule a time to take an examination based on the working schedule of the remote testing location.
E-learning techniques also include standard computer based training (CBT) where an end-user has access to course material and practice exams. Most CBT systems do not provide a certificate of completion and are therefore more “honor system” based. However, some users require a certification to prove that they have mastered the subject matter of the course. These certifications may be useful to the user as an aid with obtaining employment or progressing in a career. Examples of such certifications include but are not limited to: a Patent Agent Certificate, a paralegal certification, a Project Management Professional Certification (PMP), and any of the various information technology (IT) Microsoft® Certified Professional (MCP) certifications. (Microsoft is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation, Redmond Wash.).
Systems configured to more fully automate the training and examination of workers that provide a certification with impeccable integrity and accuracy are needed. More specifically, there is a need for tablet computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other remote portable computer devices that may be configured to provide comprehensive training and learning material, track training and learning metrics, and certifiable examination results when not connected to any outside network or when no access to the Internet is available. Further, particular problems in training and testing workers in remote or disconnected locations may also relate to: a) ensuring that these assessments are secured more effectively; and b) that the data gathered on whether or not people reach a particular level of expertise or competency is accurate. This problem may be particularly difficult to solve when the training and tests are performed remotely from the authority that certifies and administers the tests. Improving security and data accuracy is required under these circumstances.